


Well, the Wayne Gala was Less of a Disaster Thanks to a Pending Wayne Adoptee

by Bronywn, crazyjc



Series: Marinette Drake-Wayne [3]
Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bio!Dad AU, Fluffier than the other route, I regret nothing on this one, MariBat, Martha Antionette Drake is Marinette, Plot happens, Wayne Gala, apparently nothing stops little Marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronywn/pseuds/Bronywn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyjc/pseuds/crazyjc
Summary: Martha Antionette (Marinette) is about seven when she goes to her second gala, and something is off. She investigates, and someone notices this time.
Series: Marinette Drake-Wayne [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700293
Comments: 15
Kudos: 365





	Well, the Wayne Gala was Less of a Disaster Thanks to a Pending Wayne Adoptee

**Author's Note:**

> AU was started with Bronywn, this is my Fluffier version where the kids are not separated. starts the same as the third installment in the Life and Times series and veers in a different direction.

Martha Antoinette decided that Wayne Galas with Jay Jay and Tim are better than just with Tim (but don't tell him that).

“She’s going to take the mansion and the good vacation houses and leave him with the one that has that weird smell that no one can figure out where its coming from since he’s been looking at everyone but her,” Tim grinned, pointing at a lady pointedly ignoring her husband.

They were playing 'guess the backstory'.

“Oh, good one. Let’s see…” Jay Jay looked around with a grin, pointing to a man holding a toddler with the most confused face Martha Antoinette’s seen on a real person. “He was just given his niece that he’s never met before due to mysterious circumstances, and the girl thinks he’s her new vomit victim.”

Tim laughed a little at that.

She had to do good since its her turn now... but there's nothing good for those two but she guesses a Chloe type backstory should do.

“Uh, those three,” Martha Antoinette pointed to the women in frighteningly similar dresses in one corner turned away from everyone else, “had their designer steal from the same intern that got moved around a lot for chewing gum too loud in the designing room.”

Jay Jay snorted at that, “chewing gum too loud?”

Martha Antoinette nodded gravely. “Chloe’s mom fired a guy for it when he refused to work from home or anything if he was gonna do that the whole time he was designing.”

“Wow,” Jay Jay shook his head. It was his 'damn rich people' head shake. “She really must have not like him.”

“Is that the same guy who said bottle caps were a good not-fabric to use?” Tim asked with a frown as he did listen to Martha and Chloe and Audrey complain about that during their last visit.

“Yeah,” Martha screwed up her face at that memory. “Who wants their clothes to be prickly?”

“Crazy rich people,” Jay Jay stage whispered.

Martha and Tim shared a look, as yes, they were technically part of the 'crazy-rich people' group and but weren't crazy. They are both perfectly sane and make good choices that Mrs. Mac approves of. Mostly. (the trap door was very not-approved).

“You’re not wrong, Tim mumbled under his breath.

“And I think one of the singer ladies would," Martha Antoinette murmured. She saw one on TV that had cupcakes on her chest and another one in dressed up like cotton candy.

“Entertainers are like that,” Jay Jay nodded. “All about the theatrics.”

Martha giggled at that while Tim huffed with that Tim-Tam Cannot Approve But Is Amused secret smile.

“Hey, Jaybird—you are hoarding the littles and left me to the harpies." Dick grinned a little too tight. "Your turn to face the demons.”

“Ah, no can do Dick.” Jay Jay grit his teeth a bit, turning to Dick and not the little Drakes who he is (in theory) watching for Bruce and the Drakes.

Martha let herself drift a bit since she could feel tiny knives (frustration) coming off of Jay Jay now. She doesn’t like feeling someone else’s frustration, even if it wasn't pointed at her. She knows Tim is going to get all jello wiggly spills (concerned panic) so she can't focus on his feelings either. Not if she wants to not be an embarrassment.

“Ah, but you can-do,” Dick smiled back, tighter than before.

Martha looked off to the windows. (She didn't like arguments like this. They get messy and she doesn't know how to stop from spilling herself and the sandy swirls come fast and mean then. She hates sandy-swirls.) Something Big was over there. Loud.

“Uh, Dick? Maybe you can both stay here?” Tim tried to placate his (heroes) fellow Batfam fans. But she could (feel) tell it wasn't going to work.

No, something felt… bad (Scary. It was Bad Glowy, burning Happy and something Sharp). It was far out one way and she needed to fix it, if she did the feeling would go away. (And she wouldn't have to feel the knives getting sharper between Dick and Jay Jay while Tim-Tam starts to spill and swirl and she feels what she thinks is seasick. Then she'd get sand-swirlies and be an embarrassment and that's Bad, so she'd be Bad. She doesn't want to be Bad.)

“Sorry, but Bruce demands a sacrifice and I did my due, now its Jay’s turn with the demons.”

“They have claws Dick, and I did my stint last time when you ran off to play with the kiddos. My turn to have fun.”

Martha furrowed her brow in the window’s direction. She couldn’t see anything that might make that kind of feeling… 

She had to investigate. Its what Batman would do.

“Jay, be reasonable, Debora found me. I needed the out.”

“An’ you dragged me to take over when I was talkin' to—“

Martha stopped paying them attention then. She needed to be Alert, yes, but not Focused on Not-This-Feeling.

She wove through the crowd with ease, ignoring the other strong pulses of feelings that ran about. This one (bad, fix, danger if don’t) needed to be fixed. now. Someone might be in danger and she’s not going to run (Gotham fights back, and she’s from Gotham. She won’t run away—its not a storm. She can fight the bad, she thinks. Its what Tim Tam's best friend would do. (Robin, obviously. Why else would Tim-Tam have so many pictures of him? It's okay Tim-Tam, she'll keep your secret until you and Robin are ready to tell her, and if you're not its okay. She knows heroes and masks are Serious Business, and she's no where near big enough for that yet.)

She paused by the big window, squinting as the feeling was there before but it moved, and she couldn't tell where if she focused on the window any more. And she Has to find who it was from. 

They were moving fast now (hurt? Danger came? She doesn’t know. She HAS to know.)

Martha got ready to bolt, ignoring the reporters moving to Mr. Wayne (from Metropolis? She thinks the lady is the one that’s saved by “Boring Blue Boyscout” all the time, but she could be wrong. Adults look a lot alike, like "Boring Blue Boyscout and the man with the lady).

“Martha Antoinette!” Mr. Wayne called her over.

She turned to Mr. Wayne and the reporter lady (she really does look a lot like the one Mr. Superman is always saving) and the man with her and the little boy with them too.

“Come here,” Mr. Wayne gestured.

Martha Antoinette did as asked as its Mr. Wayne, he’s safe, and okay to focus on.

The lady and man with her exchanged a look while the boy looked like he was going to throw up.

Mr. Wayne kneeled down, and put a hand on her shoulder. “Is it the swirlies again?”

She shook her head as no, it wasn’t the swirlies exactly. “Dick and Jay Jay were fighting. But there’s a thing and I can’t find where.”

She missed the way the reporters behind her jumped. “Bad thing?”

Martha nodded, twisting her fingers, because it was hard to say in words that made sense but it’s Mr. Wayne, so she should be able to tell him if she’s quiet and no one else overhears. “Feels sharp like someone’s Bad angry. And it’s a bad glowy, like with the thunder storms but its not, its a person. And its that thing Tim Tam was when I made him cupcakes but its all wrong like burning film is all over it.”

Mr. Wayne was very Serious face at that. “Does this happen a lot?”

Martha Antoinette frowned at that. “This one is a new feeling. I don’t think I can stop feeling, but this one is a new one and its not good. It was at the windows and now its…” She closed her eyes since sometimes that helps her focus on the thing she wants (less distractions).

“That way,” Martha pointed down and off the side. “Its farther away but its getting sharper and more.”

She definitely didn’t see the man by the reporter lady looking where she pointed, or catch him lift his glasses a bit. The lady beside him didn’t miss his face getting a bit paler.

“I’ll be back!”

Martha Antoinette frowned as the man ran off while the boy still looked like he was going to throw up. “Why don’t I keep an eye on Martha for you while you see what’s going on with Smallvile.”

Mr. Wayne looked at the lady weird for a moment.

“Journalist Bruce, now go.”

Mr. Wayne frowned at that. He turned back to Martha and said, “I’ll be back as soon as I can. Stay with Lois for me if Tim doesn’t find you before I get back.”

Martha nodded uneasy. She had to find the Feeling but Mr. Wayne was safe and telling her in the Wayne Way she was doing something Dangerous again. She really should have stayed with Tim and just lived with the swirlies. But that’d make a scene and…

“So Martha, I’ve heard a lot about you from Bruce,” Lois said with a smile. Oh, she has the same first name as the lady always being saved by Superman too. But there’s no way she’d go to Gotham. People from Metropolis die in Gotham, and she doesn’t look like the type to want to die. Maybe a doppelganger?

“Uh…”

“He said you’re very smart and very good with wasps.”

That had Martha Antionette’s full attention. “They’re really nice once they know you’re a friend, and they live a lot longer than bees if you keep them from freezing.”

Lois nodded, eyeing the boy with her. “Jon and me don’t know too much about them. Would you mind telling us?”

Martha’s eyes lit up as no one ever asks unless its Tim Tam. Or Jay Jay or Mr. Wayne. Alfred listens, but he won't ask-ask. (Dick says they’re mean but that’s because he fidgets too much.)

Martha Antionette was a few minutes into things she’s found work well with her wasps when she felt the Too Sharp was More and getting closer.

“Martha?”

“I need Tim.”

Lois nodded. “Jon, do you see—”

“Found him! Be right back!”

A few moments later Tim was there, eyes a bit wide as he looked her over and “Breathe.”

Martha did her best to copy Tim-Tam. When she got it mostly right she said, “a bad thing’s close.”

Tim opened and shut his mouth at that. “One person, right?”

“Bigger now.” Martha’s eyes darted around.

“Close,” Tim said carefully, holding both of Martha’s hands since it kept her from having a bad sand swirlies case.

Martha closed her eyes and focused. Too Sharp was there but there was a Safe (she’s not sure Which but at least one) making the Too Sharp not get More as much as before.

“Its not getting as big as it should be.”

Tim bit his lip as he had Jason and Dick vanish after Mr. Wayne showed up for a second for a ‘host emergency’ (Batman time).

“That’s good. Wanna go somewhere else?” He had to get her away—he can’t help the others (who’d believe them without explaining? And explaining would mean testing and Mare could be taken away and he **can’t** let that happen) but he can get his sister somewhere safer.

“Yeah. Bye Lois, bye Jon. Tell Mr. Wayne Tim found me first.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Lois put her hand on her shoulder.

“Yes,” Martha moved away from her, closer to Tim. She needed to go where its less Sharp. “This way,” Martha led Tim to the designated playroom, spying a few blankets, magnets, and very climbable shelves. And a big corner chandelier in her range for said shelves and out of most people’s sight.

“Want me with you this time?” Tim could find his own hiding place (He does hide from Batman and Robin and Batgirl and Nightwing all the time) but needed to stay close to Martha. Just in case.

“No, won’t hold us both. Need more magnets and better blankets.”

She missed Lois and Jon following, Tim didn’t. “I wouldn’t try to stop her.”

Martha grabbed what she wanted and looked at Tim. “You hide too.”

“I’ll get you when its over, okay?” Because they both knew Something was happening, and that she was going to do what she did when someone else is handling the Something—hide until its safe. (Running makes you easy pickings in the open.)

Tim ran off then, pulling Lois and the boy as “spread out for hiding, less chances they find you that way.”

Martha climbed the shelves and threw a blanket and the needed magnets on said blanket, onto the chandelier in the corner. Corner chandeliers are good for making real hiding spots. She didn’t think she’d need fake hiding spots for this, and there wasn’t time. She's up high in a corner, and adults never look up. Kids don't unless the have to. No one likes leaving their neck like that. That's why you hide high.)

She managed to get her blanket net-nest airborne, hidden and occupied before anyone made it to the playroom.

She focused on the Safe fighting the Too Sharp and held onto it with her eyes shut tight. Its easier when she’s holding Tim or he’s holding her, but an air-nest works when they can't.

She sighed when the Too Sharp in some places was going away, she doesn’t know why or how, but it is and that’s good. Most of it was gone when a Safe made their way over.

“I told the kid there’s no way that anyone’s ‘ere B,” someone said.

Martha poked her head out of her nest and saw Tim’s Best Friend, Robin.

“Hi.”

"Where in the fu—B. I’ll talk to you when I get this kid out of ah, I don’t even know wha ta callit.”

Martha rolled her eyes as it is an air nest, obviously.

“I can get down just fine. Can you get Tim-Tam though? I think I’m gonna have a late swirlies spike from the too Sharp.”

Robin froze at that, looking at her closely.

“The other people aren’t around, right?”

Robin raised an eyebrow. “Yeah. What’s it to you?”

“Then you can say you know Tim-Tam. Why else would he have all those pictures of you?”

Robin wanted to ask questions, but uh, child in the air held up by blankets on a chandelier. And said child is Jason’s local Danger-Prone Pixie. So.

“We’ll have a talk about that later.”

“Its okay, I burned the film so other people don’t find them either. Tim forgot a few times. The smell is funny.”

“That’s because you shouldn’t burn film kiddo, an’—“ Robin ran over when Martha started to get out like a civilized person “—Please don’t get out of that until I can catch ya.”

“I’m not a baby, I can get out on my own!” Martha huffed, swinging a little harder to prove it.

Then the magnet and the knot must have been a little lose and she fell.

“Ow…” Martha fell on her back butt first.

“Ow is right kid, Christ,” Robin grumbled from under her.

“Don’t tell Tim-Tam!” Martha panicked as she sat upright, getting off of Robin. Who’s his best friend. Oh, he’d know!

“Wasn’t plannin’ on tellin ‘im.”

Martha relaxed.

“But now I might hafta.”

Her eyes went wide. She was so grounded.

“Fuck, how much do you weigh? You’re tiny.”

Oh, that’s an easy answer to what he wants to know. “Gravity says the fall force should be more than the mass, so it feels like more from pressure.” Martha pursed her lips together. “I think. That’s how it works with traps. And what Tim-Tam's textbook said.”

“…We’re keeping you from Riddler at all costs. Ain’t letting ‘im get some tiny little trap-happy sidekick.”

Martha furrowed her brow. “Why would I be his sidekick? He hurts people that aren’t bad people.”

Robin opened and shut his mouth. “It’d be okay if he was hurting just bad people.”

“You hurt bad people.”

Robin shook his head, grabbing Martha as that was Not a conversation he was qualified to have with her, anytime soon. “Okay, let’s get you checked out from the fall and then to your parents.”

“I just need Tim, they’re never around and don’t know anything anyway." Martha paused because well... "Except how to steal from dead people. But they can because its legal grave robbing.”

Robin was too still when she finished. “What do you mean they don’t know anything?”

“They forget my birthday a lot, and Tim’s. I think they only remembered the time they saw the circus but then the people Tim wanted to see died there so we don’t go to those. Me and Tim. Mom and Dad, I don’t know. They’re kind of somewhere but I don’t know where.”

Robin twitched at that. GCPS would have a field day later. And he would fight Bruce on keeping the kids--they're already family in all but name (and official rooms) anyway. 

Robin escorted her out of the building to one of the medic tents.

“She fell from a chandelier.”

“An airborne nest, and only because you distracted me!”

“She did—how do you?” The medic looked at Martha like she was the weird one. She's the prepared, smart one. Tim is the thinker but she's good at making things.

“Magnets and blankets. Know your knots,” Martha said sternly. Not knowing them could get you killed. (It's Gotham after all.)

“Right…” the medic still gave her that weird look. “Why were you in a, uh, air nest?”

“Things felt bad and when its bad, you hide or hurt things and hurting people isn’t okay unless you’re Batgirl.”

Robin shot her a look for that one.

“What?” She crossed her arms. “Mrs. Mac said I need positive female role models that aren’t models OR in fashion.”

She blinked when she saw a familiar cop over to Robin. She knew him from Somewhere...

“Oh, that’s Batman’s cop.” She didn’t realize she said it out loud, or that Robin was snickering while the man himself smiled at her.

“It’s Commissioner Gordon," the man did a double take when he saw her. "--Sweetie, what’s your name?” 

“Martha Antoinette Drake. Mr. Comissioner Gordon, can you tell Batman that Mr. Wayne has to say sorry for being a really bad Batman impression person? He said he would say sorry and stop but I saw him do it again on Good Morning Gotham and he has to say sorry and mean it since impersonating doctors and stuff is bad so impersonating Batman has to be like,” Martha frowned, trying to think of how bad that really should be. “Five nights no camera for Tim-Tam.”

Commissioner Gordon smiled, patting her head. “I’ll be sure to tell him.” He turned back to Robin then, making small gestures to Martha having Robin hover over her, and Batman with Superman.

“Hey, Commish, we have a possible GCPD thing for her, so don’t go anywhere too fast,” Robin said before joining Batman and Superman.

Gordon make a weird sound (sigh) and turned to her again. "So little Martha, where are your parents?"

"I don't know. They're always gone anyway."

"Ah." Gordon kept a close eye on her while the medic kept checking her over for breaks.

“Hey Gordon,” his radio went off, “lead on the Vulcovics was a bust, Over.”

“One second Martha—“ Commissioner Gordon lifted his radio, “At the Gala now, with possible GCPD case, talk later, over.”

Martha put her lips together while the medic checked her over still, asking about if anything hurt bad (no it didn’t).

She knew that name. Vulcovic.

Her head starting tilting and Batman was walking over now and she perked up as 'Oh, Now she remembers!' The recordings! They’re on them a lot. something about arms and guns and what she things are drugs but she's not sure. But she needs to ask Tim if its okay to tell them first, since Mom and Dad things are his job, not hers.

The medic started talking to Commissioner Gordon on the side, eyeing Martha every now and then.

“Martha was is?” Batman said, crouched in front of her. “You think you know something that might be helpful, right?”

Martha nodded and bit her lip as its not hers to tell unless Tim says it’s okay. “I need to talk to Tim first. He’s in charge of Mom and Dad.”

Batman nodded, looking over at Superman. “You said there was a Tim with Lois.”

“Yes.”

“Tell her I said hi!”

Superman nodded before leaving, something about getting Tim but people lied about that before and just got Mrs. Mac.

“Mr. Batman?”

Batman turned to face Martha. Because it had to be important for her to look that serious, right?

“Mr. Wayne said he said sorry about the bad Batman impression and the “butts match” thing but he’s still doing it so I don’t think he meant his sorry. You should talk to him about it.”

Batman grinned at that. “I told him its fine since it makes people laugh and everyone knows he isn’t me. He’s just playing pretend.”

“But you’re Batman, and if impersonating doctors is illegal, its definitely bad to do that with superheroes.”

“Vigilantes,” Batman corrected her.

“Nope. Superheroes like you and Batgirl and Robin… And Nightwing I guess.”

Batman was smiling again, and it was weird but in a good way. He feels safe like Mr. Wayne.

“Oh! What was the Too Sharp? There was a lot of it and I’m trying to keep track of what the things mean.”

Batman paused at that. Like he didn’t know how she didn’t know. “There was a Scarecrow attack, my team and Superman managed to stop the worst of it.”

“So fear toxin scared is Too Sharp then,” Martha murmured. “Okay, I have to put that in the Martha Notes.”

“Martha Notes?” Commissioner Gordon asked as he turned over to the pair, dismissing the medic.

Martha nodded since its obvious. “Notes on what the new things mean and making plans to keep it from being mean."

Commissioner Gordon looked at Batman for a moment, something passing between them and opened his mouth to talk but Tim barreled in and hugged her.

“Sorry, they wouldn’t let me go." Tim moved to sit, keeping her close.

“It’s okay. Robin found me. He’s safe too so its okay.”

Tim nodded, keeping her back against his chest now, both facing Batman.

“Tim-Tam, can they come over tomorrow? I need help getting the notes on the Vulcovics from my notes in readable.”

“are Legible,” Tim corrected absently. “And what notes?”

“Transcripts from my recordings.”

“You know Mom and Dad aren’t really evil because they’re archaeologists, right?”

Martha rolled her eyes because they're still Bad. “Mr. Commissioner is having trouble with the Vulcovics and they were talking to them again last week. I made sure to use the voice recording because I can’t get Serbian good yet when Dad is getting angry at a shipment delay.”

Batman and Commissioner Gordon were staring at her. And so was Tim-Tam. She didn’t get why though.

“What? There’s a lot of recordings and I need to get the ones that matter.”

“Uh, Martha,” Commissioner Gordon murmured. “Could we see all of your recordings?”

“It’ll take a day to get them all out. I’m a good hider.”

Tim winced a little at that. “She is. She still has two of my junior detective cameras _somewhere_.”

“Oh, I hid them in their study and their “They did What!” room.”

“…They have a what.” Tim was staring at her like this was all new. But it can’t be, right?

“I can show you when they’re out for their luncheon tomorrow and Mrs. Mac is working on dinner,” Martha promised.

Commissioner Gordon took a deep breath. “Okay, I assume Batman and Robin will see you tomorrow night with the evidence.”

“I think its five different ones for things with the Vulcovics on them... Do you really want the other ten too?”

“I would like to see if there are any connections to any other cases, it could help a lot of people.”

Martha nodded at that. “Okay.” She turned her head back to a paler Tim then. “Can we go home now? We can call Alfred then and see if Jay Jay and Mr. Wayne are okay.”

“And Dick,” Tim added out of habit. For some reason she forgot him, probably since he wasn't always there. (Bludhaven does need a vigilante.)

“Dick was mean to Jay Jay though. Do we have to check up on him too?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because that’s what people do for people they like being around,” Tim carefully worded, mindful of his sister’s ‘very literal’ rule making and keeping habit, and of Batman and Commissioner Gordon being Right There.

“Okay. Do we have to go back with Mom and Dad? Mrs. Mac is home.”

“…I think?” Tim looked over at Commissioner Gordon. Batman was gone.

“One moment.”

\--

Martha blinked when Robin was showed up again that night, and starting asking her about her parents again. Mom and Dad were asleep but Martha was having trouble again (Too Sharp was still there) so she was going to see Tim when Robin knocked on her window and she let him in. She guesses he knows about her nightmares since he's Robin and wanted to check up on her since he knows she knows he and Tim are friends or something like that.

“Okay, what do you think your parents are?”

“I don’t know, they’re not around a lot and steal people’s bones and dead people's things. So bad, but its legal so it can’t be bad but that doesn’t make sense and it makes my head hurt.”

Robin paused at that.

“Well, wha’ do thinka them, yer parents?”

Martha frowned at that as she doesn't really know beyond, “they’re Tim’s call.”

Robin was watching her carefully.

“Okay, anything else?”

“They’re kind of weird. Dad keeps saying things about family duty being different for me and Tim Tam.” Martha furrowed her brow as she didn’t get why it would be different. They’re both family and kids.

“What do you mean different?”

Martha looked at her feet then, since she doesn’t like the thing but she’ll say it. “That I need to be someone’s forever person even if they’re not mine.” She swung her legs at that, she needed to. (get the icky energy out). “Which doesn’t make sense at all. Its ridiculous.”

Martha huffed, looking up at Robin then with a pinched face. “Mrs. Mac said it had to be each other’s forever person, otherwise its bad and no good and it’s a Harley and Joker situation which is Extra Bad.”

Robin took a deep breath. He was shaking too (knives around him but pointed at Mom and Dad).

"Hey, kid, just gotta hold on for one more day an' then you an' Tim don't gotta hear things like that no more, okay?"

Martha nodded slowly, not getting what he means. Mom and Dad are home for a week, they have a few more days before their next expedition. Maybe he means they can have a sleepover at the Wayne's again like last week with the blizzard? only without her putting herself in danger again. That's not a good thing to do. (And she wants to be Good.)

"Okay."

Martha looked at the window then. He'd be leaving soon (too quiet).

"Want me to stay for a bit?"

"...the swirlies are quieter around you. Like Jay Jay."

Robin paused at that. "Jay Jay?"

"Mr. Wayne's son. He's safe. And nice and likes the books and plays that are "literature" but really they're just old books and plays old people liked. And he likes cuddles even if he doesn't ask for them. I think he needs more cuddles than he gets."

Robin nodded at that, smiling a bit. "I guess he's you're friend?"

"I dunno. Friends are family we get to choose and they gotta choose you back. I don't know if he does yet."

Martha frowned at that. "I hope he does, but he doesn't have to. I'm a little kid to him and he's like, fourteen. I know teenagers don't like little kids, so..." Martha shrugged.

"He's an idiot if he doesn't."

"You're Tim-Tam's best friend," Martha huffed. "You have to say that."

"Anyone that manages to make a nest thing like that and hang in the air is bad ass. Its a fact."

"...Do you think Batgirl can?"

"Depends, how did you do it?"

"Magnets and knots."

"I know for a fact she's bad at tying knots. It's why we use zipties."

Martha relaxed at that, the swirlies gone and she was tired. She eventually drifted off to Robin's ramblings of Batgirl's various difficulties with tying rope, and why Robin is cooler and the better role model, obviously. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, do we have Tim interrogated by Batman and Robin about his pictures before or after Martha gives over her recordings? Asking since i'm flexible on it.


End file.
